Flingsmash Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Flingsmash is a game where you fling a hero, killing enemies and destroying obsticals, to save an island. Story In Flingsmash, a dark lord is taking over an island and the island's nature spirits are trying to restore peace. Then, the cheif recalls an old legend, that long ago, when the island was in danger, a hero gathered sacred pearls and drove away the enemy... and when the enemy was defeated, the pearls and hero were stowed away for a future time. So when the nature spirit's chief opens the box that the hero is in, the hero awakens and fights the enemy to defeat the enemy again. Characters The two characters are Zip and Pip. Zip is the hero of the main island that you play on. He is shaped like a sphere with arms and legs, and is yellow with red on the top. Pip is the hero of a nearby island called Eastern Island. When she heard about the trouble on the main island she flew there to help Zip. She is shaped the same but is orange with big black eyes, and has yellow hair with a flower in it. In the game, you can choose between playing as either Zip or Pip. In two-player mode, one will be Zip while the other player is Pip. Controls To move your character around, swing the remote any direction--the character will fling itself in the direction you are swinging. These are called flings, or shots. To stop in midair, press A. The character will stop, make a small jump, and fall to the ground. Super Shots: A Super Shot is required to break some things. When you are not swinging, your character will fall to the ground and start glowing. If you swing when the character is glowing, then it will make a Super Shot. Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Stages There are eight worlds in Flingsmash. Each world has three regular stages and one boss stage in it. Every stage has one sacred pearl in it, and if you get all three of the sacred pearls in one world then you unlock the boss stage. Once you kill the boss, you clear the world and unlock the next one. Every stage has a score, too, depending on the things you did during the stage, such as collecting items. An S is the best score, then A, and then B (worst score). If you earn at least an A on all of the stages of a world, then you will unlock a minigame, and if you earn an S on all of the stages of a world then you will unlock an extra stage. Minigames and extra stages can be found at the bottom of the screen in the World Selection. Contents of stages These are the items you might see when you are in stages. Blocks: There are two types of blocks--light blocks and dark blocks. Light blocks can be destroyed just by flinging into them, while dark blocks need Super Shots to break them. Red blocks: These come in groups of six. When one is hit, then the others will start spinning, and you have to hit all six blocks before they stop spinning to get a super bonus of points. Stars: You get extra points if these are hit. Small silver stars are worth 1 star, and big gol stars are worth 5. If you get 100 stars, then you will get 1 extra heart. Cannons: If your character goes into a cannon, then they will get shot out if you swing them. This can be used to get into certain areas or just break a bunch of blocks. Gems: These are worth bonus points if you hit them! Gem Blocks: This looks like a target symbol with a picture of a blue gem in the center. If these are hit, then blocks (not including red blocks) will turn into gems for a limited amount of time. Medals: These are very important! Medals are hidden around the stage. Sometimes enemies carry them into view, and you have to kill them to get the medal before they get away. Other times they are just hidden in certain areas. Also, if you hit a number switch a certain number of times, it will usually give you a medal. Dark Space can earn you medals if you complete it on time, but not always. You need to collect at least three medals in a stage in order to get the sacred pearl at the end. Locks and keys: Locks sometimes appear, with a key hidden elsewhere. You need to get the key in order to unlock the lock. Once ou bump into the key, then the lock will dissapear, allowing you access to that area. Number Switch: These sometimes appear. They have numbers on them. When you hit it, it will count down one number, disappear and appear elsewhere. If you hit it when it has counted down to 1, it will disappear completely and you will get an award (usually a medal, but not always). Enemies Standard Enemies: These are the most common enemies. They appear in blue or green, and basically look like masks with wings. They cannot hurt you, and you only need to bump into them to kill them. Sometimes they come onto the screen carrying medals, and you have to kill them before they get away to get the medal. Flat Enemies: These look like 2-D rectangles that float in midair with triangle-shaped glaring eyes and red mouths on the front of them. These take multiple hits to kill. Dark Minions: When you see these, they are usually carrying a medal. They are black with a circular head and red eyes. When you bump into them, they bring you into Dark Space. Here you have to break a certain amount of crystals that have numbers on them by batting the remote around. You have to break them in number order--like 1 to 3-- or else they will disappear and reappear and you will have to try again. When you complete it, it will usually give you a medal. Other times you will not be givin a medal, but the task will be easier, such as pressing a button a number of times or hitting a group of locks. Hydracoil: Hydracoil are enemies with three dragon-like red and white heads and a black body. It's always following you behind the screen. The screen is always moving, and if you go to the edge of the screen too long one of the heads will come up and eat you. you know when you should move away when one or two of the heads come to the edge of the screen and start snapping at you. Hydracoil cannot be defeated. Bosses: Below Bosses There is a boss in every world. You unlock bosses when you complete all three levels of a world, AND have gotten all three sacred pearls. If you miss a sacred pearl, then you will not be able to go to the boss until you get it. Each boss is unique. Some have weak spots that you have to hit a number of times in order to kill it. Others can be hit anywhere. They also always have different powers and look different. For example, the first boss, Big Bad Blockfish, attackes by blowing blocks at you, but the fourth boss Master Caster attacks with spells. Category:Browse